


Feeling loved

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Interschool relations with a different background than you would imagine.





	Feeling loved

**Author's Note:**

> 2015-02-12 & 2015-10-01 09:36pm

Niou inwardly sighed for the umpteenth time. Why had he allowed himself to be talked into this? And by Fuji Syusuke of all people? Of course the blond knew the answer. He needed the money. And that brought him back to his current job, handing out small chocolate samples, dressed up somewhat like a cupid. Pink wings, bow and arrows and dressed completely in white.   
"How is it going, Niou?" Fuji asked.  
"Please don't ask." "That bad?" "Yes."  
The brunette smiled softly and patted Niou on his back. "It's all for him, remember that when the ladies get too pushy." "Thanks."  
It was just a few more days to Valentine's Day and Niou wanted to surprise his boyfriend with matching rings. The blond had not dared to ask what Fuji wanted to get but given that it was Fuji most likely something less innocent.   
Niou had to smile, what he did just for him to make him happy. Yep, he was hopelessly in love.

On February 14th Niou was waiting at the bus stop, a small box in his hand.  
"Niou." The bespectacled male greeted with a soft nod. "Tezuka." Was the equally short reply.   
After a while in silence the bus arrived and Tezuka got in, while Niou walked away whistling. 

The soft hint of a smile rested on Tezuka's lips, his eyes focused on a small note and a little box. Later, he would call the blond and thank him but right now he would indulge in the knowledge that he had the most perfect partner in the world.


End file.
